


Drywaters

by Corazooon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drywater, Dsmp setting, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazooon/pseuds/Corazooon
Summary: Fundy has decided to get away from the dream smp and find refuge in Drywaters after the dark evenements of the DreamSMP. After a few months there, he decides to finally explores, without knowing that the encounter he will make will change him forever
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	1. Red Thread

# Drywaters

## Red Thread

The air was dry. The wind was warm and would hit his face ever so slightly every time he went out. The sand slowly filled his mudded boots slowly throughout the day. His throat would be aching because of the heat and lack of water. And most of all.

He would be alone.

He did bring Niki once here but she never really bothered to come back.

He was alone.

The usual, right?

After all he didn’t have a lot of good memories. There was the one from his earlier life, where his mother would tenderly hold him in her arms and kiss him goodnight. Those summer evenings where the air was so heavy, that the smell of dry grass and fireplace would itch his nose. Where happy songs would be sung.  
Where he smiled.

Where he didn’t lose himself in his own ideals. When he didn’t lose everyone in his insanity. Drowning them all in expectations never met.

In the end, it really turned black when she left. When he found his new soulmate. Where L’manberg rised, they seemed to have fallen.

It was tiring. This never ending internal turmoil. Those questions that kept spinning in his head made him sick. Everything made him sick.  
Those fireplace smells were replaced by the burnt flag of his nation, the soft perfume of his mother replaced by the reek of alcohol he would have to face every time he had to pick up the goat man up to get him to bed.

He tried, he really did.

He wanted it so bad.

Love.

He just wanted to feel loved. He knew he wasn’t the best son but he did try the hardest to make Wilbur proud. He died for him. He fought for him. He betrayed.

He walked in the same steps. He repeated the same mistakes. He lost himself in the fire he fought with.  
He wanted to cast his own shadow yet he drowned himself in his father’s.

Even with schlatt. He took care of him. He was there for him. Even as a spy… He was starting to change sides as he never received this much love before. 

And yet.

Replaced again. Unloved again. Pushed away again. 

Over and over and over again. 

Always.

It was always the same pattern.

So… He left. He packed his stuff and he left to find better lands. 

That’s where he set up in drywaters. 

Not much had changed since. He did build himself a little house and he’d spend his day either sleeping, collecting ores or creating redstones machinery. The days were repetitive. The days were getting more and more gloomy by the day. He closed himself up from the world, circling in a never ending cycle of negative emotions.

It almost seemed inescapable.

So, one day, when the memories floating in his mind became too strong, he decided to do something he hadn’t done since he came here.

Exploring.

So he did. He took his backpack, his tools and put his goggles on and… He started walking. It was scary at first, he could feel this uneasy feeling coming up from his stomach, creeping and clinging onto him. His heart aching from the sudden stress.

He wasn’t really good at this. But now that he started, he couldn’t stop. He was no coward for no more.  
He was brave. Or at least, he tried his best. (it did take him 3 month to leave drywater)

Fundy walked. He walked and walked and walked, he lost track of time, staying silent, aware of every noise.  
And suddenly, he was here.

This stranger. Asleep against a dark oak tree. He looked… 

Weird..?

He really shouldn’t say that, as he himself wasn’t really the most “normal” person to meet, as a lot of people used to like to remind him.  
Plants seemed to be surrounding him, embracing him. His skin was so white it was almost translucent, just like his hair, if it were not for the green streaks in them. On the top of his head seemed to grow leaves that he’d never seen before. He seemed peaceful.  
But the fox was curious. He hadn’t seen another “human” being in months and this strange man was the first encounter in a long time. His instinct told him he would regret it. 

So he took a step forward and, naturally, he reached out. His hands fell on the other being’s shoulder.

And just as suddenly he felt the wind get knocked out of his lungs and a weight suddenly pressed on his chest after he felt his back slam against the grass.  
He coughed hard, heavy breathes, his mind suddenly alarmed and trying to piece what was going on and what had just happened.

But before he could truly process what was going on, a knife was on his throat. Oh.

Slowly his vision returned and what he thought revealed to be true.  
The man who once was sleeping so peacefully against the tree now had an angered look at him and a knife pointed to his throat. His knee was on his chest with enough strength to keep him grounded to the floor.

“Who are you”

His heart was absolutely pounding. Was it the fact that he was currently being held onto an edge, able to be killed at any tiny mistake? Was it his adrenaline going through his veins so fast he could barely process everything? Was it the fact that it had been so long he hadn’t been in contact with someone.  
Or maybe was it the look the stranger had. It was almost... Hypnotizing.  
Deep eyes that looked at him with anger, emotions, but eyes that _truly _saw him.__

__He wasn’t used to that. He didn’t even remember when someone even looked at him in the eyes like that.  
Even Dream back then didn’t. But that fact was much less surprising after what unravelled on their supposed wedding._ _

__So that may be why. That may be why he said those following words without even thinking of the consequences._ _

__“You’re… Beautiful”_ _

__And just like that, silence flooded around them. Not even the birds made sounds. Even the wind had decided to stay quiet. It was just them. Their first encounter._ _

__It was the moment where the fox hybrid had found the end of the red thread, without even realizing it._ _

__Someday he will remember the words his mother said when he was a kid._ _

____"When I found your father, it was just like I felt complete. Like something in me clicked. It was just like finding the person you’ve been searching your whole life, hanging your hopes on a red thread to follow."__ _ _

___But for now, he was just staring._ _ _


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy meets the stranger again

# Drywaters

### Drowning

Nothing. It felt like he was nowhere. It felt like no one could touch him. Here, with only this distant white noise that slowly creeped it’s way to his ears and the occasional soft touch he could feel… nothing.

Nothing until he couldn’t breathe. And he had to sit up there, in this bathtub, alone in the middle of the desert, drowning in Drywaters.  
Trying to keep away the memories. That’s what Schlatt had taught him at least. When all his problems felt too much he would often do the same but, he’d ask fundy to be there, close to him, so he wouldn’t accidentally drown.

Fundy was alone so he didn’t have the luxury of company so… He just had to deal with it.

….

His hands slowly raised as he looked at them. Analyzing, identifying. Those hands so characteristics of his hybrid nature.

“Fundy ?! Fundy… What are you doing here !”

It hurt to remember.

_You had a dream and I followed it, but you brought it downhill, everything, you ruined it_

And so, he took a deep breath and he was under there again. This calm place without heavy thoughts. 

This place he used to admire from afar, stroking the top of the water without ever diving fully in even though he wanted to reach out so bad. Even though he wanted to pull him out, to tell him to stop escaping it, to stop losing himself.

That’s one thing Schlatt and Wilbur had in common among many others, but he tried not thinking about it. About how he always seemed to latch on to the same kind of people and was always doomed to be deceived. 

This underwater trick really didn’t seem to work as well uh? And now he could already feel his breath get taken away from him again.  
So he rised from his slumber yet again. It was the same bathtub, the same bathtub, the same everything.

Nothing had changed. Nothing.. Except something in fact. This one day. It had been a few days ever since he met this man whom he didn’t know the name of and.. He was haunting his memories. Which would be normal for someone who hadn’t seen any human form for the past three months. But this man… This man was pretty. Hot, if he even dared to say. He truly was.  
Fundy cringed and his own thoughts and suddenly stood up and left the bathtub, lifting one leg and then the other, catching a towel. Moving it through his hair in an attempt to dry them then the rest of his body. 

He really, sincerely tried to forget the way those eyes saw him; But he deemed it impossible. After those few days, between ghosting memories, this one would often pop in his mind like a dangerous snake that crawled to pluck at his heart strings. His hands came to his face at this thought, feeling his heart ache ever so softly before he let out a little scream from his mouth. Just to release it. To release all these feelings from his chest. And even as he clothed himself, he kept screaming ridiculously, just to focus more on the fact that he was screaming like a madman other than those dangerous feelings.

And yet he must’ve really been a madman because only a few hours later he was at this spot again, this spot where he met the plant hybrid. 

“Um… Hello..?”

… No one. As expected. He was an idiot to have thought it would be a good idea to just show up the-

“What are you doing here?”

Fundy could feel the point of a dagger in his back, threatening to plunge into him at any given moment. He felt his breath get taken away as he instinctively raised his arms up. His heart started beating faster, not really in fear of dying, more in the thrill he felt because of the voice.

“I think that’s a bit rude, I said hello!”

He laughed a bit, even if he felt his heart throbbing in his chest, even if he felt the dagger get punched ever so slightly against his back.

“But i thought I already told you people weren’t allowed here.. You’re all the same coming here, wasting the land, burning it, treating it as if it's granted, as if it belongs to you only because you set your foot on it.”

Oh yes he did. He… Did tell him that but he.. He might have forgotten. Great Fundy, you’re supposed to be a smart person and yet you forget stuff like this..?

“Listen, I’m not here looking for trouble-”  
The voice of the other man cut him before he had time to finish.

“ No ! No… You all always come here for troubles. Polluting the water and destroying the animals' nests.”

He had a fair point. And he might’ve not been an innocent man himself, considering he was one of the reasons L’manburg burnt to ashes.  
He was one of the cog in the machine. However..

“I’m not here for this.”

A chuckle left the other man’s lips.

“Then what are you here for?”

It was Fundy’s time to laugh. Not out of cruelty no, no. Out of embarrassment.

“I wanted to see you.”

He felt the knife push a bit more against his back.

“Not to kill you. I…”

He sighed.

“Listen I hadn't seen another being in more than three months, I was getting lonely and erm.. You seemed… Friendly..?”

A pause. He felt the knife getting pulled back a little and he let out a little sigh he didn’t even realize he was holding.

“Friendly..? I menaced to kill you.”

He waited a bit before he continued

“Twice actually… You know, you can’t fool me.”

It is indeed true that he did try to kill him twice but, after a life like his, it really wasn’t the kind of thing he wasn’t used to anymore.

“You’re free to not believe the poor fox that I am but at least look me in the eyes while I plead my case, mh?”

The plant Hybrid seemed hesitant. But, eventually, he felt the pressure of the knife totally fall back.

“Turn around, fox boy.”

And so, he did. He turned around to face the other. He was just a little smaller than him if you didn’t count the leaves coming out of his head. And.. He had the same eyes as before. 

“Now go ahead, plead your case”

Now that Fundy had the hybrid in front of him he started to regret his words. He had this envy of escaping, like he always did. But, instead he held onto it. He tried not to think about the snake surrounding his heart ever so dangerously before he started speaking.

“I am from a fallen country. I lost everything there. Friends, if you could call them friends, enemies, mentors. My father died with the country he constructed. My grandfather left as quickly as he came here, leaving behind him a bloody sword he killed my father with. I found refuge not far from here, in the Drywaters. It’s been more than three months since I.. Since I’ve been here. It was my first time exploring when i met you.”

5up seemed skeptical.

“How come you didn’t leave the drywaters before?”

Fundy had a bitter laugh.

“..’Was scared. Of seeing people again. But when I saw you, I kind of.. Wanted to again.”

They both stayed silent. Looking at each other in the eyes. It was deep. It was strange. It was like they knocked to each other’s souls, asking for answers. Asking to trust each other. Asking if they could become friends. Asking if it was possible, asking if this even was allowed. 

It was nice. It was sweet. It made him remember happier times. Where someone would dare look at him with something else than disgust, anger or mockery.  
It felt new.

“If you still don’t trust me..”

Fundy reached to inside his pocket, and saw 5up tense again, ready to wield his knife again.

“Oy, I’m not reaching for a weapon.”

To prove his point, Fundy opened his coat and showed the inside of it, passing his hand on its inside to show that nothing voluminous was hidden inside of it. And the plant hybrid relaxed as the fox man took out a picture from his pocket and handed it to the other man.

“What is this?”

The plant hybrid frowned his brows as he looked at the picture closer, confused by it’s content.

“It’s who I used to be”

A silence, and a confused look. What did he mean by that..?

“What..?”

Fundy laughed a bittersweet laugh before getting a bit closer to his newfound acquaintance.

“See, here”

He pointed to a smaller boy in a crayon suit uniform, lined up with other people next to him

“It was me when i was younger, it was a few years back.”

5up had a small laugh.

“No way.. Why are you showing me this anyways?”

“To show you I am saying the truth.”

He was to his sides now and they locked looks again, silent. Then 5up took a look at the picture again with a smile.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I trust your story fully but, I guess we could say i do a little bit.”

Fundy smiled fondly at those words.

“At least that’s a start”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Back again with chapter 2 !! Hope you liked it, also, thanks a lot for the support on the latest chapter it's very sweet of you all :]


	3. Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy remembers a time where he once was in love

# Drywaters

### Dandelion

_Since back where he could remember, Fundy always loved dandelion. They were soft, interesting, carried legends and knowledge and most of all : they were free.  
He was standing there, on the flower biome close to Dry Waters. Knees touching the grass as his hand sinked in the floor beneath him. He had picked a dandelion between his hand and, he blew the petals away _

They were both there, near the three where his father had fallen in Morpeus’s embrace, peacefully resting against it.  
The grass was shining under the sun's blessing and the little boy let his feet sink in the soil, letting this feeling of calm and peace surround him.  
It was home.   
He walked a few steps, followed closely by his mother behind him, both barefoot, letting the wind softly caress their skin as they walked by until the little fix had stopped.

“What is this mom?”

His little voice cracked and squeaked in excitement as he picked from the soil a little flower between his hands. It was round and inviting, white and soft and.. As he talked, he saw a few of the petals take their leave to flow into the air.  
He let out a squeal of surprise.

“Mom! Mom! It just flew away, the petals ! They flew away!”

He heard his mom give him this ever soft laugh she had as she let her hand rest nicely against his head. She kneeled next to him and picked a flower similar to his.

“This my son, is a Dandelion.”

She closed her eyes as Fundy looked at her, fascinated. The ginger woman seemed to think for a bit and then, she blew on the dandelion, letting all the seeds flow away with the wind, taking them further away from here. 

They seemed free.

“See my little boy, when you see a Dandelion, the thing is to close your eyes, take a deep breath and… You make a wish as you blow on it. The wind will carry your thoughts across mountains and valleys, fire and storms and one day… The seed drops and your wish is said to come true…”

The little boy drew curious at his mother’s words, eyes shining with hope and interest.

“And what did you wish for mom?”

The ginger boy felt a finger get softly pushed against his mouth as he looked up to see his mother have her eternal heart warming smile.

“It’s a secret! If I tell you, it won’t come true!”

The smallest started to giggle and she did too. They did so for a while before fundy kneeled to pick a new flower. His mother had put her hand on his back as she said with an encouraging voice.

“Come on Honey, make a wish” 

_It’s crazy how a simple moment can influence you for the rest of your life. It’s crazy how his heart would warm and ache at the same time whenever he would see this flower.  
It was him._

He always knew he had something. _This man._ Since he was a teenager he would look at him from afar, he always hanged out with his two friends and, Fundy would often sneak out or make excuses to his friends just to look at him from far away. But could anyone blame him?   
He was gorgeous. Breathtaking he liked to say. And he had everything for him. Blond wavy hair that seemed like the softest thing you’d ever touched, freckles spread around his cheeks that only made his green eyes brighten up as fundy found himself getting lost in it. But what he probably liked the most about him was… His smile. The prettiest smile that had ever crossed these lands. A smile that made Fundy’s heart flutter every time his eyes would meet it, a smile that made him tremble and lose his composure every time he ever found the courage to talk to him.  
His name was Dream, and he was the first man that stole his heart.  
He still remembers those time where he had asked Niki to teach him to bake some cakes and cookies for the man, pretending he had done “too much of it” so he “didn’t need it” and how Dream would thank him as he shared them with Sapnap and George as Fundy just walked away, already panicking over this exchange.  
He always found excuses.   
And even in the war.   
Even when he was against what he stood for.  
Even as his blade pierced right through his heart after a traitor led them to their death.

He still loved him.

But he wasn’t sure on how to act on it.   
Well, it was until this one day. 

L’manberg was free and there was a ever so unstable peace between their two nations. Well, internal conflict, it was something else.

He had traded his crayon colored uniform for a plain black suit. He was the right hand man when Quackity wasn’t here when..

When George wasn’t here. 

And one day, as he had finished working, as he was walking on the prime path… He saw him. They kind of stopped in front of each other, letting out this uncomfortable giggle out of their mouth. 

“Oh… Hey Fundy…!”

The blonde man lifted his arm up to scratch the back of his head, visibly uncomfortable, or maybe caught out of guard, Fundy couldn't entirely tell with the porcelain mask that Dream had taken the habit to wear at all times in his late teens years, a shame for Fundy. 

“Hi Dream!..”

The fox was tugging at the trim of his suit, feeling his heart starting to beat faster and his cheeks menaced to get redder by the minute.

“Hm, Nice suit by the way !”

Fundy found himself growing redder as he looked at himself, straightening it up as quickly as possible.

“Ah… Thank you Dream, um ..! Schlatt gave it to me.”

He looked back up to Dream, still as embarrassed as before and noticing he shouldn’t have mentioned Schlatt when it was just the two of them. It hasn’t happened in a while, and Fundy knows fully well that there won’t be a situation like this again before a long time.

“I would’ve guessed.. Anyways, I gotta go, see you around Fundy!”

And just as he feared, the man started to walk away.

No.

He didn’t want this moment to end, he wanted to reach out to Dream so badly, he wanted to reenact these scenes he always imagined where he would run after him and where they’d kiss. 

He didn’t want this chance to go to waste.

So, Fundy turned to him, took all the courage he had in him and started talking.

“W-wait!!”

And the blonde man stopped walking. Fundy had stopped him but at what costs. He had nothing in mind, no plan whatsoever. 

But he was already there. Standing right before his eyes.

So he did something incredibly stupid.

“Ahem.. Would.. Would you like to have dinner with me sometimes..?”

And the blonde man chuckled, releasing the tension in the air ever so slightly.

“Of course Fundy I would ! Looking at your face, I thought it would be something alarming! How’s Saturday at 8? I know a good place !”

And just like that, he blew Fundy’s life away in the nicest way possible. 

They started dating officially after the third date, Fundy had asked him after Niki had coached him for days on how he could ask Dream to be his boyfriend. He was happy, he truly was.

It was after one month that Fundy decided to go a bit further.   
They’ve known each other their entire lives. They’ve _been_ together their entire lives. And he hasn’t loved anyone as deeply as he did with dream. And at this moment, where he went down on his knees, at this moment where he presented the ring to Dream, full of hope and Dreams.

He remembered the wish he’d done while blowing away that Dandelion when he was a kid.

_I want to find love and to be loved as much in return_

And he truly believed that when Dream said yes, he had found it. 

But it wasn’t the case. 

And has he closed his eyes, kneeling on that flower bed, he could see a red mushroom growing on the one he once loved.

...

A touch on his shoulder.

“Are you ok, fox boy?”

He was back to reality. The ginger turned back to the voice with hurry.   
Oh.  
It was the plant hybrid.

“It’s you”

The man in front of him looked at him from top to bottom and his usual severe eyes were replaced by some of worry.

“Hey… Are you okay..?”

The plant hybrid put his hand in his bag and, after a few seconds, got an handkerchief out of it, handkerchief that he held up to Fundy. The fox looked very confused but then, 5up spoke.

“You’re crying fox boy.”

Was he?   
He took the handkerchief from the plant hybrid’s hand and held it to his cheeks.  
It was wet.

He _was_ crying

“Oh it’s embarrassing erh…”

The fox hybrid tried to quickly dry his tears, not wanting to make more of a fool of himself.

“Umh.. Thank you. For umh. For this.”

He held the handkerchief back to 5up. 

“No, you can keep it until you wash it, i’d rather not have it back dirty”

Fundy really did everything to embarrass himself in the worst situations,uh?

“Well, it’s certainly surprising that this time your knife isn’t under my throat, that’s for sure.”

The plant hybrid chuckled.

“Well if you saw someone crying in the middle of a flower field, i don’t think you would feel much threatened, wouldn’t you, fox boy?”

Fundy’s Laugh was low but genuine. He looked at a flower next to him before picking it up.

“I have a name you know”

He stood up, the flower in his hand, holding it to 5up.

“It’s Fundy”

The plant hybrid chuckled and took the flower.

“Fundy.. Well, you can call me 5up”

And so, 5up held the flower to his mouth, the dandelion, and blew it away in the wind, his wish getting carried away.

“Nice to properly meet you 5up”

It felt nice.  
Nice and new.

Maybe one day, the dandelion that Dream had carried in his hand at their wedding, the dandelion he had left, crushed on the floor as another man took his hand to escape with him. Maybe one day, the dandelion will replace the bad memories.

Only future could tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !! I wanted to thank you all again for your lovely comments, kudos and generally for reading the fic!:] It took me a bit longer to write this chapter as i've been quite busy in the last few days !  
> I hope you are all doing well and I hope you liked it, see you at the next update :] Don't hesitate to put your thoughts in the comments !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first time posting on this website so I am quite nervous, but it was very fun to write ! I'm not sure how many chapter this is going to have but we will see :] I'll probably update every few days and I don't think it will be super long!!  
> Hope you'll like it !  
> -Corazon


End file.
